dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
DEXTER as a Showtime Series and Book Series has a lot of characters. Here is a general list of characters featured throughout the series (a few may repeat, such as when it involves Occupation/Workplace and Family). Please refer to the key for information on color formats. Key * A character with Unknown status is someone who has disappeared throughout the course of a story without any closure (exceptions may apply, such as minor characters that go somewhere else or don't show up again...they'll be listed as unknown) *A character with Through Marriage status became a member of a family by marrying into it. If a character marries into a family and dies, they'll instead be left with the Deceased status. This status will ALSO apply for characters that leave one category to enter another (such as promotion or stance against another character). It will only be listed in their current standing (if they're deceased, it will be red regardless). Families The following characters are listed by associated families (only major families are mentioned). Morgan Family Driscoll/Moser Family Bennett Family Brandon Family Doakes Family Prado Family Mitchell Family Marshall Family Batista Family Miami Homicide The following characters are members of the Miami Metro Police Department. Note: Minor/unshown characters will go in the "Other Officers/Detectives/Etc." section. They are listed by Management, Detectives, Officers and Forensics. Management Deputy Chief (Promoted from Captain) Captain (Promoted from Lieutenant) Lieutenant (Promoted from Detective) Lietenant (Past) Sergeants (Past and Present) Detectives The following characters are either never seen or never specified. *Sergeant Lee *Detective Bellany *Detective Booker *Detective Madison *Detective Ramirez *Detective Thompson Forensics Miami Vice Miami Narcotics Miami Internal Affairs Miami Sheriff's Department Major Protagonist Characters The following characters are the main characters throughout the series. This list is composed of protagonists only (which includes Doakes and Quinn), no children or other "good" characters aside from constantly recurring ones. Note: Doakes is still included because he was a member of the main cast until the end of Season 2 and was important enough to the series to still be considered one. Other Protagonists The following characters are featured for a season or so, not necessarily apart of the main cast (no children or minor good guys included). This list is by Season. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Major Antagonist Characters This list includes every major antagonist for the series. All the Season Antagonists are included (as well as each member of The Group) and some other antagonists are also listed here (including Carlos Guerrero). Note: Characters listed under "Ex-Antagonists" are characters that (even if they're good) begin to accept Dexter and no longer antagonize him. Season Antagonists Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Series Antagonists Series Antagonists are characters that antagonize for more than just one season (the typical lifespan of a Season Antagonist). This does not make them any more dangerous, but seperates their importance. Note: Lundy does not antagonize Dexter visually throughout Season 4, however it is suggested he still suspected Dexter of something regardless of having no idea what it was. Ex-Antagonists Ex-Antagonists are characters that no longer antagonize other protagonists, specifically Dexter Morgan. After Season 5, Joey Quinn can be seen as an Ex-Antagonist. The Group The group is listed seperately and includes all five members. Jordan is listed in the Season Antagonist. Sub-Plot Antagonists Sub-Plot Antagonists are characters intended mainly to antagonize characters other than Dexter himself. The very first in the series is Carlos Guerrero, who appears for only three episodes (being the antagonist for Sergeant James Doakes) before dissapearing behind bars. Later antagonists that fit this role include Carlos Fuentes and Marco Fuentes, that antagonized Debra Morgan until she killed one brother. Note: George Washington King is TECHNICALLY in this category, however he is important enough to the entire plot of Season 3 that he is a main antagonist (as he ultimately also becomes an antagonist for Dexter). Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Other Characters This list includes all other characters in the series. If a character was not shown beforehand, they will appear here by the Season in which they appear. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Other Antagonists This list includes all antagonists that have gotten in most of the Protagonists way (this does not include very minor characters such as Ricky, who only appeared for less than five minutes before vanishing). They will be listed by season. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Dexter's Victims This list includes all of Dexter's victims that have been seen by the audience, by season (includes flashbacks). Season 1 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 |} Category:Characters